La nuit des clowns
by Manie
Summary: A l'origine un gros délire des FS, mais devenu une petite histoire sur les clowns et mes éternels délires entre Flack et Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**NA :** Dédié tout spécialement à Féfé qui, je le sais, adore les clowns ! A l'origine c'était un one shot, mais j'ai trouvé la fin trop pourrie alors il aura une petite suite, mon massacre de clowns "

**Disclaimer : **Rien de CSI : NY ne m'appartient.

**La nuit des clowns :**

"Aïe !"

"Quoi ?"

"La vache, il est bas ton plafond ?"

Flack alluma la lumière.

"C'est pas le plafond… tu t'es pris la lampe."

"C'est un taudis cet appart !"

"J'ai eu la gentillesse de t'héberger parce que t'es pas capable de fermer un robinet chez toi, alors laisse mon appartement tranquille."

"J'ai pas oublié de fermer un robinet ! C'est ce qu'on appelle une fuite d'eau."

Flack grommela. Son appartement était minable, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'éplucher les petites annonces pour en trouver un autre. Danny avait passé la nuit sur un lit de camp qui était loin d'être confortable, mais il n'avait pas chigné en voyant l'état encore plus misérable du matelas sur lequel Flack passait ses nuits.

"Je te promet que dès que j'ai plus de fuite d'eau chez moi, je m'occupe de ton cas", ajouta Danny en se massant le crâne. Quand son biper avait sonné, il s'était réveillé en sursaut et s'était pris le plafonnier sur le coin de la figure.

Il vérifia le message sur son biper. « Génial ». Il s'étira tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la salle de bain minuscule pour se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller travailler. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt.

"Ramène-toi, je te paie un café."

"Disons un déjeuner."

Danny le regarda avait un air indigné.

"Tu as traité mon appart de taudis."

"Tu as dis que je ne savais pas fermer un robinet."

"Je t'ai hébergé cette nuit !"

"Bon, ça va, tu l'auras ton déjeuner."

_(Une demi-heure plus tard)_

"Je sens que je vais vomir mon croissant."

"Ca t'apprendra a vouloir déjeuner avant d'aller sur une scène de crime."

"Nan, c'est pas ça… cet endroit me fout la chaire de poule !"

La fête foraine désaffectée faisait cet effet là sur beaucoup de monde.

"Tu fais vite, qu'on puisse s'en aller ?"

"Mais enfin, t'es pas tout seul, regarde, il y a trois gars de la police là-bas."

"Ouais, près de l'entrée, à attendre le premier signal pour remonter dans leur voiture et se barrer en courant !"

"Tu fais pareil !"

"C'est un vrai cauchemar cet endroit ! Qu'est-ce qu'un clown est venu foutre au milieu des manèges désaffectés ! C'est vraiment la pire mort imaginable ! Déguisé comme un bouffon, maquillé avec toute la boite de couleurs et au milieu de vieux manèges effrayants ! Charmant !"

"Chaque année, ils se réunissent ici. Ils font le tour du parc, comme une sorte decourse, si tu veux."

"Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Je sais pas, un vieux rite stupide. Ils en parlaient dans le journal, il y a quelques semaines. C'est une sorte decross au meilleur clown. Et tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner !"

"Quelle bande d'imbéciles."

"Encore un traumatisé ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, Flack !"

"C'est ma mère, elle m'a traumatisée quand j'avais cinq ans. Elle m'avait offert un clown, un petit robot qui bougeait et parlait tout seul. Et ses yeux brillaient dans le noir. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il allait venir m'égorger pendant mon sommeil. C'était horrible."

Danny ricana à la pensée de Flack s'agrippant aux couvertures, terrorisé par une poupée qui parle. Il éclata de rire tout seul. Flack l'affligea d'une pichenette sur le haut du crâne.

"Arrête de te moquer de moi et dépêche toi de terminer, qu'on puisse partir d'ici !"

Danny ramassa plusieurs choses diverses et variées qui traînaient sur le sol près du corps : cannettes de bière, cigarettes à demi consumées, une boîte d'allumette, des bouts de verre, etc. Il fit plusieurs photos du corps allongé dans la poussière. Le vilain clown avait de tout évidence pris un sale coup sur la tête avec un objet contendant. Danny remarqua tout un groupe de traces de pas, partant dans la même direction, puis une seconde, qui passait en sens inverse, arrivait jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le corps et repartait dans une autre direction.

Messer suivit les traces, Flack sur ses talons. Elles menaient tout droit à une grande baraque en ruine. L'entrée d'une espèce de maison hantée abandonnée.

"Prêt pour le grand frisson ?" balança Danny par dessus son épaule.

Lampe torche en main, il avança dans un couloir très sombre et dont le sol était recouvert de petites bosses bizarres, qui étaient censées imiter des ossements. Les traces de poussières continuaient à travers tout le couloir. Celui-ci donnait sur une vaste salle au plafond bas d'où pendaient toutes sortes de sacs, de poupées et de tout un tas de choses qui faisaient penser à des cadavres.

"Je déteste cet endroit ! Si on sortait ?" demande Flack, pas du tout rassuré.

"On ira nulle part, allez, continu.. Aaaaaaaaah !"

"Danny ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !" hurla Flack, paniqué.

"Ahahah, je t'ai bien eu !"

"Crétin ! C'était pas drôle !"

Flack lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre sa marche lente parmi les sacs.

Il poussa un cri quand un tas de chiffon alourdi de plomb vint à la rencontre malencontreuse de son œil.

"La vache ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! Je vais être aveugle pendant deux semaines !"

Danny ricana, tellement qu'il finit par y avoir droit aussi. Ils progressaient lentement car regarder ses pieds à la recherche d'indices et éviter les objets qui pendaient du plafond n'était pas une mince affaire.

Après quelques minutes, Don se retrouva seul à errer dans le labyrinthe.

"Danny ? Danny, où est-ce que tu te caches ? Danny ? Si c'est encore une de tes blagues, c'est pas drôle ! Danny ?"

Il poussa un sac et…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg !"

"Hey, c'est rien, ce n'est que moi !"

"Lindsay ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?"

"C'est Mac qui m'a envoyé pour vous aider dans votre enquête ! J'ai demandé aux types qui gardent l'entrée, ils m'ont dit que vous étiez ici !"

"Ah… entendu. Dites, vous avez pas vu Danny par hasard ?"

"Non, je… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Elle se jeta au cou de Flack quand un mouvement sur sa droite la surpris. Flack hurla aussi… Puis il braqua sa lampe torche dans le visage de Danny.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme des damnés ! Vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !"

Lindsay, honteuse, se dégagea de Flack en rougissant comme un poivron.

"Bon, sortons d'ici !"

Ils trouvèrent enfin la porte au fond de la salle.

"Ohoh…"

Un type était allongé en plein milieu d'un deuxième couloir, un pied de biche ensanglanté dans la main.

"On dirait qu'on vient de trouver notre tueur et l'arme du crime…."

"Reste plus qu'à trouver le tueur du tueur au pied de biche."

"Ecoutez ! Vous entendez ça ?"

Tout le monde se tut… Un léger bruit de boîte à musique se faisait entendre un peu plus loin. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la pièce suivante.

"Une salle aux miroirs… C'est sordide comme endroit !"

"De toute façon, tout est sordide ! Je déteste les fêtes foraines !"

"Regardez !"

Un rire glauque se fit entendre et Danny eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir une ombre disparaître derrière un miroir. Tous les trois dégainèrent leurs armes et visèrent dans trois directions différentes.

"Alors ça, c'est malin ! Comment est-ce qu'on va le retrouver ?"

"Par là !"

Le même rire se fit entendre dans une autre direction. Flack, qui avait tendance à avoir la gâchette facile quand il stressait, tira dans l'un des miroirs, qui se brisa en milliers de petits éclats sur le sol. Un autre coup partit quand une tête hideuse et horriblement maquillée passa furtivement un peu plus sur la gauche.

"Flack, arrête ça ! Tu vas finir par te tuer ! Ou pire : ME tuer !"

"Il faut l'arrêter !"

"Attends !"

Danny s'approcha de l'un des miroirs. Tous étaient fixés de la même manière, sur une seule barre de soutient. Un mécanisme permettait de les rabattre tous, pour éviter de les briser entre les différents déménagements du manège. Danny pointa le canon de son arme sur le boîtier mécanique et tira. D'un coup, tous les miroirs se rabattirent et un craquement horrible, accompagné d'un hurlement déchirant résonna dans toute la pièce. Flack s'approcha de l'horrible clown, a demi broyé dans le mécanisme et maintenant baignant dans une marre de sang.

"Ce con s'est caché derrière les miroirs…"

Le type mourut dans d'atroces souffrances.

"Waw, c'est… c'est écœurant."

"Ben… c'est un clown quoi…"

"Je parlais du fait qu'il baigne dans une marre de sang, avec les jambes broyées et au milieu d'une fête foraine abandonnée..."

"Ah... ça change pas grand chose..."

Je vais jouer la fille qui veut absolument avoir des reviews mais dites si vous aimez ou si vous aimez pas et ce qui cloche, ça m'aide à avancer ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

« Bon et maintenant qu'on a deux cadavres sur les bras, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Heu… On a tué le gars qui a tué un autre gars allongé dans le couloir là-bas, qui lui même a tué le type dehors avec un pied de biche qu'il avait dans la main… » énuméra Danny.

« Petite rectification : TU l'as tué » corrigea Flack.

« Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta gâchette facile et des quelques coups de feux que tu as tiré juste avant ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce mec nous avait rien fait ! »

« C'était un accident, il n'avait qu'à pas se cacher derrière les miroirs ! Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait écrasé dessous ! »

Lindsay s'interposa entre les deux hommes qui montaient le ton de plus en plus.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer comme des gamins ! De toute façon, il avait un couteau sur lui, on pourra plaider la légitime défense » expliqua-t-elle en montrant le couteau ensanglanté que l'horrible clown avait serré dans sa main avant de mourir.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla, emballa l'arme dans un sac en papier et se redressa, tournant vers les deux hommes un regard étrange.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Où sont tous les autres ? »

« Quels autres ? »

« Des clowns ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être que trois à faire cette stupide course… »

« Quoi, parce qu'il y en a encore beaucoup des horreurs dans ce genre ? »

« Oui mais on a nos deux assassins non ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus… »

« Il faut arrêter les autres avant qu'on ait d'autres cadavres à examiner ! » expliqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Entendu. Allons prévenir les flics qui attendent dehors, on sera pas trop de six… »

En disant cela, Flack s'approcha de la porte tout au fond de la pièce. La sortie du manège ne devait plus être très loin maintenant. Il s'avança dans l'étroit couloir. Aucune lumière n'éclairait la pièce. Il s'avança lentement, sentant le sol glissant et pas plat du tout, même étrangement mou.

_C'est amusant, finalement, ces couloirs, on dirait vraiment qu'on marche sur des cadavres… _pensa-t-il en continuant sa progression.

Il se retourna pour voir où étaient Danny et Lindsay et les trouva figé dans la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« Don… »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, alarmé.

Danny braqua la lampe torche qu'il avait en main sur le sol.

« Aaaaaaah ! »

Flack hurla comme un halluciné, figé sur place. Une dizaine de corps gisaient inanimés, baignant dans une marre de sang, en travers du couloir.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

« La nuit annuelle des clowns s'est achevée dans un bain de sang. Les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête ont déclaré que la majorité des participants avaient été égorgés. Un nouveau carnage, une fois de plus. Quand va-t-on interdire cette course stupide qui consiste en un jeu de massacre ? … »

Tous les journaux disaient à peu près la même chose. Danny soupira.

« Rien de nouveau ? » demanda Flack, assis dans le canapé, occupé à regarder un match de basket à la télévision.

« Nan… »

Danny continua de feuilleter le journal, et se mit à lire la page des petites annonces.

Depuis trois jours, la fuite d'eau dans son appartement avait été réparée et il avait invité Flack a venir skwater chez lui en attendant de trouver un endroit plus « confortable » où loger.

« Tu veux pas m'aider à te trouver une piole au lieu de rentabiliser mon bouquet sport ? »

« Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi ! Ah oui, au fait, tant que j'y pense, j'ai invité Lindsay à dîner » lança-t-il en se levant du canapé.

« Tu as fait quoi ! »

« Elle sera là dans moins d'une demi-heure, il serait temps que tu commences à cuisiner ! » en disant cela, il s'empara de sa veste, sur le porte-manteau près de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

« Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je vous laisse dîner en amoureux » ricana-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Reviens ici, sale traître ! »

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, enjoy


End file.
